


Kristoff x Bus-kun

by ShamelessHack



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bus Sex, Complete, Crack, Fucking Machines, No Lube, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessHack/pseuds/ShamelessHack
Summary: A 3-am drunken crack 'fic produced on request. Absolutely do not read if you are of a sensitive disposition. Names redacted to protect the guilty.Features an explicit description of a man having intimate carnal relations with a large piece of machinery.Also features inappropriate lubrication, and acts liable to injure the user. Do not attempt at home, etc.





	Kristoff x Bus-kun

**Warning Explicit man on bus sex. Not suitable for human consumption.**

Kristoff leaned against the shed his muscles gleaming in the night, sweat glistening across his rippling back. Ice harvesting was hard work, Extra so since his rather unceremonious breakup with a certain redhead stating only her need to “spend extra time with her sister” whatever that meant.

Across the frozen valley kristoff swore he could hear a sound, as soft mechanical hiss followed by a low sooting moan. Shaking his head he went back to his task of bedding down his faithful reindeer companion sven. After another half hour of shoveling he was confident in his freinds comfort he decided to head down to one of the hot pools for a midnight dip.

Relaxing in the pool, his clothes hanging from a nearby tree Kristoff was content. The hot bubbling water, the freezing air stroking his broad chest and bringing a blush to his cheeks. Suddenly he heard the sound again, closer this time. And unmistakable hiss, followed by a moan. Looking around the clearing in a slight panic Kristoff saw at last the source of the noise.

A Large metal box with ice squares allowing light inside sidled into the clearing. Was that… a… bus? Kristoff felt himself swiftly hardening in the freezing night air as he stood for a better look. Climbing from the hot pool on all fours in a primal hunting pose Kristoff slowly circled the majestic beast, taking care not to startle its delicate sensibilities.

_I don’t care If I have a ticket, I am totally going to ride that baby_

he thought to himself. Slowly crabwiseing himself towards the bus, his large nuts penduluming against the motion of his body he stealthily moved against its beautiful flank. Stroking the bus seductively he coo’ed and made soft noised, hoping to calm the desperate thrumming of the engine. Slowly she acquiesced and allowed her passenger door to flop open, allowing the burly ice man entry to her vulnerable inner sanctum. Kristoff kept stroking, not satisfied with merely the passenger door and soon enough her driver's side door was agape as well, spread wide.

Kristoff wasted no time, grabbing a handful of snow and hoping it was enough he climbed into the cabin his tight buttocks twinkling in the starlight as he made for his goal. And there it was, the ticket machine, a bus’ most vulnerable part. Kristoff grinned as he lubricated the rear opening with the handful of snow and got to work, his colossal manhood barely fitting the opening as he thrust himself and the mighty bus to heights of passion undreamt of by man or mechanic. His rhythm became frantic as both he and the thrumming engine of the giant vehicle synchronised in carnal pleasure. The sudden orgasm hit him in waves like the hammering of a frustrated mechanics wrench as he sprayed his admission fee across the interior of the ticket machine, glistening with carnal lust in the moonlight. Exhausted he collapsed back out of the door into a snowdrift as the bus took of into the night, galloping across the hills, its pneumatic doors hissing open and closed with pleasure.

_I hope sven never finds out about this_

**Fin**


End file.
